Confidence Boost
by WolfWoman96
Summary: Nitori is feeling down about his swimming, what can Rin do to cheer him up? (Please tell me what you think, only my second FanFicton, hope you enjoy!) :)


**Confidence boost **

He heard the blast of the whistle, Nitori flew into the water, propelling his arms forward from his chest while his legs kicked outwards powerfully behind him.

_Faster_ Nitori thought, _I need to be faster!_

He reached the first wall flipped himself underneath the water and gave a powerful kick.

_Come on! Come on! I can do this! _

His hand slammed against the wall and he broke the surface of the water, tearing off his goggles to look at his team mate who was timing him.

"Wow Nitori you're really improving! You got 1:20, a whole five seconds faster from your last time!"

Nitori sighed, he hung his head and his shoulders slumped, _dammit!_

"Nitori? Whats wrong? Don't look so disappointed you're doing really good!" his teammate said

_Not good enough _Nitori thought to himself, he pulled himself out of the water and forced a smile at his teammate, "yeah, I guess so, thanks for timing me!"

"Alright guys! that's it for todays practice, good work! Now hit the showers!" captain Mikoshiba yelled around pool area.

Nitori picked up a towel from a nearby bench and draped it over his head, casting a dark shadow over his face. As he slowly headed to the locker room he failed to notice a pair of crimson eyes following him.

…

_I haven't seen Nitori smile lately…usually its permanently plastered to his face_ Rin thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm room. _I wonder why he is so down, come to think of it he hasn't been following me around that much anymore, oh great! have I said something stupid again but this time he's pissed at me?! _Slight panic set in and Rin racked his brains as to what he might have said that made the boy avoid him.

_Is it because I'm constantly telling him off with the mess his makes in the dorm? Nah I've been doing that for ages and it never seems to get to him, gaahh! I can't think of anything!_ Rin frustratingly scratched his head and before he knew it his was in front of his dorm room.

_Maybe I should just ask him…man I miss that smile, he's always been there for me, even when I snap at him, one of the many reasons why I fell for him, completely against my will, I at least owe him some of the help he always gives me. _

Rin took a deep breath and opened the door and walking inside. He saw Nitori curled up on the top bunk facing the wall, Rin eyebrows furrowed, _is he sleeping?_ He quietly closed the door and dumped his bag on his bunk and sat down, he gave a little sigh and was wondered what would be the best way to approach the subject when he heard a muffled sob.

Rins eyes widened slightly _he's crying?! _Without a second thought he stood up, stepped up on the ladder that connected their bunks and gently called out to him.

"Nitori? Whats wrong?" he heard a big sniff, Nitori replied still facing the wall, "nothing senpai, why do you ask?" it made Rin heart clench at hearing how weak and shaky his voice was.

"I ask because your crying idiot, you think I'm deaf?" _nice Rin! That's a good way to comfort the boy you love, insult him! _Rin mentally slapped himself.

"Ah…its nothing serious senpai d-don't worry about me, just err…got something in my eye" He replied. Rin released an irritated sigh, _seriously? _Rin keeping his mouth shut this time, not wanting to snap at him again,_ That excuse only works when your eyes are slightly watering…not when you're _sobbing_ what does he take me for?! _

He hated seeing him like this, this really wasn't like him, being miserable and closed off, Rin wanted his old Nitori back, the one who's smile could light up an entire room and was irresistibly cute.

"Nitori" he says in a much gentler tone and places his hand on Nitori's arm "please…"

Nitori sniffed once more and reluctantly rolled onto his back, giving a quick glance at his senpai. Rin noticed his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears, _he must have been crying a while, _Rin thought, _I wish I came back sooner. _

Nitori slowly opened his mouth then closed it again, eyebrows slightly furrowing has he tries to decide what to say.

"Is it something…I've done?"Rin said nervously, a little scared of his reply.

Nitori sat bolt upright furiously shaking his head at Rin, Rin moved back a little, surprised by his sudden movement. "No! no! no! Why would you think that? Of course it's not you! You could never upset me like this! You're too amazing!"

Rin was surprised once again by this sudden outburst, _amazing? _His heartbeat fluttered a little, _what the hell have I done for this guy to see me as amazing? _

"Then what is it Nitori?" Rin asked firmly

He sighed, his eyes became downcast as he slouched on the bed, "it's because I have no hope of being"

"huh?"

"Of being amazing! At swimming!" Nitori yelled while clenching his fists, "no matter how hard I try I can never reach my goals! I'm always falling behind and at this rate I'm never gonna have the chance to swim in a relay!"

Silence engulfed the room for a couple of minutes, until Rin eventually spoke up.

"You really are an idiot…" Nitori's eyes snapped up, staring at Rin.

Rin jumped down from the ladder and starting pacing around the room, "You really are an idiot!" he repeated "Do you not see how much you are improving?! Do you not see how hard you work? You are one of the most hard working and dedicated members we have, you don't treat swimming as just some hobby you put your whole heart into it, and that's what makes _you_ amazing! I mean there is no way I would fall in love with someone who was lazy, weak willed and gives up on things easily!

"HUH?!"

Rin froze…suddenly realising what he said, he slowly turned toward Nitori, who was staring wide eyed at him with his mouth hanging open.

"What...did you just say?"

Rins face flushed bright red, his eyes looking everywhere except Nitori's face, he scratched the back of his head nervously, finally folding his arms and turning his head to the side.

"Yeah! I'm in love with you! What greater reason do you need then that to prove that you're the most amazing person on the planet and one hell of a swimmer!"

The room went silent once again, Rin's heartbeat was hammering in his chest, _I can't believe I just blurted that out! what the hell is he thinking right now? Oh God what if he thinks I'm disgusting? What if he wants to switch dorms?_ What_ if_ _he_\- his thoughts were interrupted by laughter.

"pfft…hahahahaha!" Rin turned his head toward the sudden laughter, and he saw a sight he'd been longing to see, Nitori…smiling…laughing, crinkles around his eyes and grin so broad it stretched from ear to ear, finally, _finally!_

"That's one way to put it senpai" Nitori said while wiping his eyes, still giggling.

Before he knew what was happening Rin had jumped onto the top bunk where Nitori sat and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Finally!" Nitori heard Rin say next to his ear "You finally smiled again!" Nitori couldn't stop his eyes from widening again, but slowly recovered and was able to return his senpai's embrace.

"If it means that much to you, I'll smile for you all day every day…I love you too…senpai!"

Rin loosened his hold and looked at Nitoris face, what was once tear stained and sad, was now beaming up at him with red cheeks, eyes glowing, and Rin was certain the mole under his eye looks even cuter that before. _Beautiful…_he thought.

Rins eyes fell to Nitori's lips, and felt himself leaning closer, a sudden desire to taste them was very strong, Nitori met him halfway, their lips finally meeting, fitting perfecting, and naturally.

Once they broke apart, both blushing, Rin gently stroked Nitori's cheek with his hand, which Nitori closed his eyes and leaned into.

_Too cute! _Rin thought to himself, "feeling better now?" he asked

"Ha, are you kidding?" He opened his eyes once more "Your confession was the best confidence boost I could ask for!" Nitori happily replied.

They both laughed together before leaning in for another kiss, one of many more to come as they support each other through their lives.


End file.
